baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Fuentes
Brian Christopher Fuentes ( ) (born August 9, 1975 in ) is a Major League Baseball relief pitcher for the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim. Previously, he played for the Seattle Mariners and the Colorado Rockies. He bats and throws left-handed. Early years Fuentes attended high school at Merced High School in Merced, California. After graduating from high school, Fuentes attended Merced Junior college. Professional career Seattle Mariners Fuentes was drafted by the Seattle Mariners in the 25th round of the amateur draft. He spent one season for the Mariners appearing in ten games. Colorado Rockies On December 16, 2001, Fuentes was traded to the Colorado Rockies, along with Jose Paniagua and Denny Stark for Jeff Cirillo. Through the first four years of his Major League career, Fuentes had a record of 8-8 with a 4.04 ERA, recording only four saves in 163 games. However, in , Fuentes took over the closer role for the Rockies following the season-ending shoulder surgery of right-handed pitcher Chin-hui Tsao. Fuentes had a successful season and was named to his first career All-Star Game, but did not appear in the game. He became the first reliever and only the third pitcher overall to represent the Rockies, joining starting pitchers Mike Hampton ( ) and Shawn Chacon ( ). His 31 saves matched Dave Veres ( ) for the third highest single season total in franchise history, trailing only José Jiménez (41 in ) and Chacon (35 in ). In , Fuentes earned 30 saves while posting a 3-4 record and a 3.44 ERA and was selected as an All-Star for the second time. In June , after blowing four saves within an eight-day period, Fuentes was demoted from his role as Rockies closer, losing the job to Manny Corpas. Despite his struggles, he was named an NL All-Star later that week for the third straight year. In April , Fuentes regained his closer role, after Corpas had blown a number of save opportunities.Fuentes in, Corpas out after back-to-back blown saves Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim On December 31, 2008 Fuentes agreed to a two-year deal with the Angels.Angels agree to terms on two-year contract with free-agent left-handed pitcher Brian Fuentes Pitching style Fuentes' pitching delivery is a unique and sometimes confusing one, especially for left-handed hitters. He pitches sidearm, which is difficult for hitters to pick up and keeps them off balance. Many batters, mainly left-handers, say the ball appears to be coming out of the sleeve of his jersey. Personal Brian Fuentes has a wife (Barbara), two sons (Giovanni Paolo and Benicio), and two daughters (Gabriella and Farrah).Brian Fuentes Stats, Bio, Photos, Highlights | ColoradoRockies.com: TeamYoung pitchers look like keepers for 2008 - The Denver Post Fuentes currently makes his offseason home in Merced, California. Fuentes comes from a Mexican-American family.Santana and 'Big Papi' Lead Latino Baseballers - NAM Statistics Career Statistics at August 17, 2008 References External links * *Baseball Almanac - career statistics and analysis Category:2006 World Baseball Classic players of the United States Category:Colorado Rockies players Category:Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim players Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Major League Baseball players from California Category:Mexican American Major League Baseball players Category:Mexican American sportspeople Category:National League All-Stars Category:Seattle Mariners players Category:Tacoma Rainiers players Category:Relief Pitchers Category:Players